themomentswithheavyfandomcom-20200215-history
Heavy Goes Bowling
intro A man with a suitcase walks across the bowling alley parking area when another guy comes in and kills him for no apparent. We then see Blue Heavy in the bowling alley confused. He says "Now where the F*** am i?" and see's the chasier of the bowling alley as he welcomes Heavy to the 69 Lanes Bowling Alley and tells Heavy about the tournament. As the Cashier of the bowling alley says "Would you like to sign up?" Blue Heavy screams "No!" at him. The Cashier, after being yelled in the face by Heavy, tells Heavy to take a chill pill, thus comically cues Louis to appear behind Heavy and shout his infamous "Pills!" line. The Cashier then asks Heavy how many games he wants to play. Heavy eventually decides to play only one game. Heavy then pays the fee and is given his lane number, which is lane number 9, which happens to be next to his team mates. before the match The heavy then walks and see's the other bowlers as he reaches his lane. then it cuts to a Blu Medic looking nervous as the scout boos him. Then he gets serious and throws the ball as he only got two points then shows a quick shot of the demoman knocking down all but three pins which makes him happy' which makes the viewers of the match happy.' Then the medic flips out the scout which he did not like much and the heavy announces that was delious.' Then the medic misses the scout and hits the heavy in the head. 'T''hen the scout taunts the medic''' as we see the heavy with his middle finger broken. Then he calls for the medic after afew ore cries for a medic the medic sees the heavy's finger up and the medic thinks he is a spy and cuts his head off''' but it's revealed this was a idea though wrong so the heavy fixs the finger.' '''The heavy now holding a ball was seeing the scout put his fingers in the hole of the bowling ball the heavy tries to do the same thing but broke the ball instead. The scout has knocked out '6 of the 10 pins and dance's in cheer then the heavy throws the ball backwards hitting a guy.Then the scout hit the ball with his bat which leavitates and hits the rest of the pins which he cheers. then dr.hax cmes in and throws LUA Monitors at people and then explodes then the scout says what the hell was that crap. now the medic looking happy throws the ball the scout who was at the right side of the bowling lane. then comes out of the machine and lands on a chair then the heavy try's to slide on the alley which then the Red heavy laughs at him. they share a few lines and laughs then the match begins the bowling match The blu heavy remembers what the scout did and did his kill taunt andknocked 8 out of ten pins which makes the red heavy laugh. The blu heavy then rolls the ball and gets a spare whci h then the blu heavy dances. the red heavy punches the ball whch knocks 7 out of 10 balls. Then cuts to nico bowling which knocks another pin for the red heavy which then roman laugh's then nico murders roman. which then the blu heavy laughs. then we see a montage of the blu heavy's luck and the red heavy's misfortune. then we see heavy at a snack store and buys a sandvich. the louis see's a pin as pills and goesto it. Then francis calls louis and louis see's francis with pills and he throws it outside which louis then hits a car which causes the zombies to attack louis then we ct to francis who say good thing i'm industructable and gets hit by a briefcase and dies. then we see heavy play bowling (in Wii Sports) until he smashes the t.v with a wii remote. the bowling match after half time Both heavy's return to the match before the blu heavy can throw hax throws a t.v giving the heavy a strike.then francis is riding a motorcycle on the alley when he was about to hit the red heavy's pins the red heavy then gets mad and throws the ball at francis head. after francis did not feel a thing and knocks one of the red heavy's pins which made the blu heavy happy. It's the blu heavy's turnagain and the red heavy calls for a ally who fell and the explosion knocked all the pins hitting a few people and throwing louis back outside and hits the same car again and gets attacked by the zombies again. the red heavy then try's to prevent the blu heavy from getting another strike but backfires when francis drink stomb knocks the remaining pins down. then after attempting to kill the blu heavy the red heavy killed a man which gets him disqualified. and the heavy wins the trophy Trivia *This is the first apperance of one of the guys from TF2 on the red team. Category:Episodes